Andrew Dondarrion
Andrew Dondarrion is the Lord of Blackhaven in 281 AC. Biography Early Life Born the first son of Lord Manfred Dondarrion and Lady Tyana Dondarrion in 256 AC, Andrew grew up a tempestuous youth who sought to prove his manhood through frequent excursions beyond the walls of Blackhaven. His idol in childhood was his uncle Ser Daric Dondarrion, who later became a knight of the Kingsguard. At the age of 14, Andrew ventured out beyond the walls alone through a postern gate. In the darkness, he lost his sense of direction and wandered deeper into the Marches. By sunrise he was well and truly lost. Lord Manfred sent his household guard to ride through the lands of House Dondarrion, but for a fortnight they returned without any tidings of young Andrew. At last two men-at-arms spotted the sunburnt youth, wandering through the grasslands. They carried him home and presented him to Lord Manfred, who found himself caught between relief and fury. Unfortunately this occurred mere days prior to Durran's Defiance. Lord Manfred received a raven from his liege lord and raised Blackhaven's levies, marching them north to war. During the retreat from the Battle of King's Landing Lord Manfred received a grievous wound and was spirited back to Blackhaven. His wound proved mortal, however, and Lord Manfred died in 270 AC. This thrust the young Lord Andrew into a leadership role he had only half prepared for by 14. Lady Tyana and the new castellan of Blackhaven, Ser Steffon Rogers, aided the young lord in his rule until his sixteenth name day. Lord of Blackhaven Andrew grew into his role as a lord as he grew into a man. He trained with Ser Steffon, learning his swordsmanship and how to properly lead men in the field. His lady mother taught him how to behave at court and to be a gentleman. Between the two he considered his education very well-rounded. Ser Steffon noted his skill with a shield as being exceptional. For six years Lord Andrew trained and learned, ruling Blackhaven through relatively peaceful times. When the Duel of the Dragons ended, he learned of the death of his uncle and boyhood idol Ser Daric during the Trial of Seven at Lys. The news saddened him, but not so much as it would have years prior. Instead he held a small feast for the members of his House, toasting the valiant life and honorable death of one of their most notable members. Four years hence he received a raven from King's Landing, of all places, and with it an invitation to the coronation of King Daemon III Blackfyre, as well as the subsequent wedding and tourney. Eager to put into practice what he had spent nearly a decade studying in the relative isolation of Blackhaven, Lord Andrew assembled a guard and rode for the capital. The Coronation and Tourney at King's Landing During his time in King's Landing, Lord Andrew participated in the melee and the joust during the splendid tourney celebrating the King's name day, coronation, and marriage. While his performance was nothing exceptional, he scored several impressive victories in spars both prior to and after the tourney. As far as the less martial side of the trip, he was present for several important events. He witnessed the trial and execution of his liege and cousin, Lord Royland Baratheon. The event distressed him greatly, leading to a subdued remainder of his stay and rapid preparations to return to Blackhaven. He also bore witness to the disinheritance of Prince Aemond Blackfyre following a public revelation of his and Queen Daenerys Blackfyre's cuckolding of King Daemon. Leaving a foul taste in his mouth, Andrew made preparations to leave the city the next day. It enraged him that his cousin should be hanged while Aemond and Queen Daenerys walked free for crimes at least equal in severity, if not worse. Tournament of Sunspear Two moons into 281 AC Prince Lewyn Martell and his twin sister, Princess Gwyneth Martell, organized a tournament to celebrate their Name Day. Lord Andrew undertook the arduous journey to Sunspear on the heels of returning from King's Landing, arriving on the opening day of the festivities. At the welcoming feast he met several other lords in attendance, as well as reconnected with the Princess he had befriended in the capital. As he had only months prior in King's Landing, he entered his name into the melee and the joust. In the melee he made a decent account of himself, defeating Lord Mortimer Manwoody and nearly defeating Lord Lyn Lonmouth. In the end, the Lord of Skull Valley won. In a dominant performance he unhorsed Lord Manwoody, Lord Ulrick Dayne, and a Mystery Knight in order to win the tourney. He was presented with a sand steed and a chest of treasure for his efforts, as well as the intangible spoils of such a victory. As was tradition, he crowned a Queen of Love and Beauty: Princess Gwyneth Martell. The Princess refused to meet with him afterwards, however, a point of great indignation for Andrew. He forswore any relationship he might've had with the Princess and rode home in a cold fury, believing his honor to have been insulted. Category:House Dondarrion Category:Stormlander